All's Fair in Love
by ChibiChibi-Chan
Summary: Its three years after the end of Ouran the anime and though everyone still sees each other there are still two fathers who would like a certian female in their family.
1. Chapter 1

All's Fair in Love

Based on the last episode of Ouran where Tamaki and Kyoya's fathers come to the conclusion that they won't be able to get along since they both want Haruhi to marry their respective son.

The Suou second mansion bursted in a sudden uproar causing all inhabitants to wonder what father and son were talking about. Tamaki found himself at a sudden loss for words after his scream. He wasn't sure if he had done so out of horror or excitement but he knew that since it involved Haruhi he would have to do something quick.

"I know you're very confused about this but I knew that Ohtori would be this aggressive for a while," Tamaki's father stood up and looked at his son for any sign of life left in him.

"Why is Haruhi involved in this? Why not someone else," Tamaki finally asked, finding himself angry that the two fathers would do something like this.

"Fujioka Haruhi has been in yours and Kyoya's company for three years now. She worked off her debt and along the way has changed everyone that was involved in the Host Club you founded. Ohtori and I found that this would be a great asset to our family's. If someone has the power to change the lives of our children then they have the power to direct them in the best direction possible for our family," Yuzuru tried to make his explanation clear to his son who was still distraught.

"I won't let anyone simply use Haruhi," Tamaki stood up to confront his father.

"So you want Fujioka to yourself, Tamaki?"

Tamaki looked at his father and considered the words he had asked him. He shook his head and looked his father straight in the face.

"I don't want Haruhi to myself. I want Haruhi to be happy," Tamaki's voice finally said with confidence that his father would understand as well, "I know grandmother wouldn't be happy if I tried to even do anything with Haruhi now that I've graduated and I have no real reason to be around her anymore. Even so, I can't let people try to use Haruhi in anyway and even less have a friend of mine forced to do something out of his character."

"I'm glad to hear that," Yuzuru smiled, proud of his son even though he knew the boy's true feeling for the girl they were discussing. The young man grabbed his phone and started towards the door slightly catching his father by surprise.

"And to start off, I've got to warn Haruhi of what's going on... She never gave me her number but I figure if I can distract Kyoya long enough on the phone then I'll have a chance to see her before he does," Tamaki grinned at the possible success of his plan to save Haruhi and dashed out the door.

Yuzuru stared at the door his son had just ran out of and shook his head sure this was going to be a disaster in some way or another.

Tamaki had found that he was on the phone for such a long time talking to Kyoya trying to get him to 'meet him' somewhere while he was on his way to the Fujioka apartment. It wasn't that it was a bad conversation, it was a very trying conversation. Tamaki figured he had suggested at least twenty different places far enough from Haruhi but each one was shot down one after another by Kyoya.

"How about... um...," the blond was at a dead end in his thoughts, and looked out the window to see that the car had finally stopped at the apartment complex.

"I believe you're out of ideas now. We can schedule a time for tomorrow morning if this is that important to speak about," Kyoya's calm voice said, "I wouldn't have joined you if you did find a reasonable place to meet tonight. I've already promised to see someone else."

Tamaki got out of the car quickly, dropping the phone as he exited. With speed he headed to the door of the apartment he had come to many times before and knocked on it. The door started to open and a single sentence ran through Tamaki's mind as he awaited to see who was on the other side of the door.

'Please don't be Ranka. Please don't be Ranka. Please don't be-- damnit,' Tamaki's mind did several backflips as he stared at the cross dressing father of Haruhi.

"...What are you doing here? Trying to steal my daughter way," Ranka stared at the rich boy in a dissatisfied way.

'No but someone else is,' Tamaki thought to himself.

"I guess that must be it," Ranka turned around and yelled," Haruuuuuuhiiiii the annoying one is here!"

"Annoying," Tamaki repeated in a crushed tone and directed his hurt eyes to Haruhi, who was now coming towards the door. A bit of relief came over Tamaki as he took note that the girl wasn't exactly dressed up to go out or anything like that.

'I guess he didn't tell her he was coming,' he thought and smiled at the girl.

"...Tamaki..." She looked at him like he was some alien, "What are you doing here?"

"Ahh... I... I wanted to take you out for something! Dinner? Ice cream? Whatever you'd like," Tamaki said, not noticing that he had scooped the girl up and was swinging her around. Ranka promptly hit the young man on the head.

"You can put her down now..." Ranka frowned as Tamaki nervously placed Haruhi back on her feet.

Haruhi fixed her clothes and waited until the slight dizzy spell stopped to respond to his offer, "I would go but I've already eaten dinner and I don't really want any ice cream. Besides, this feels very last minute. Why didn't you ask earlier...?"

"You... you never... ever gave me your phone number..." Tamaki pouted and looked at her with teary eyes.

"Hmmm... You could have said something last week. We did get together with everyone else," she looked at Tamaki as he hit his knees and practically begged her for her number, "...I guess I'll give it to you and get some ice cream with you."

Tamaki jumped back on his feet and took Haruhi in his arms, "Haruhi you are so kind to me!"

"Right, right. Put me down already," she sighed as another dizzy spell was about to hit her, "But you'll have to wait."

"I know, I know! Haruhi must put something cute on," Tamaki joyfully declared, forgetting why he was there in the first place.

"Actually, Haruhi and I were going to talk," a familiar voice informed Tamaki. The dark haired young man continued on to greet Ranka, who happily greeted him back. Tamaki stared at the three and frowned once Haruhi made a suggestion to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, would you like to join Tamaki and me for ice cream," her question was completely harmless and yet made Tamaki feel like she had invited a devil in a church.

"I think Tamaki would rather I didn't come," he looked at the look on his friend's face.

"Really? Would that bother you if Kyoya came as well, Tamaki," Haruhi looked at Tamaki as he changed his frown quickly and gave her a smile.

"O-of course not! Hah, we're all friends here," Tamaki gave a laugh and patted Haruhi on the head. On the inside he was crying a considerable amount and wished she didn't ask for Kyoya to come in such a cute, unconcerned way.

Kyoya could clearly read that Tamaki was not happy about the turn in events and kept his eyes on the blond as Haruhi went back inside to get dressed.

'It seems we've become rivals, my friend,' Kyoya thought before engaging in a conversation with Ranka about random things.


	2. Chapter 2

All's Fair in Love

The three sat down in the shop and stared at the menu with its list of fifteen different kinds of ice creams and ice cream specialties listed on it. Since truthfully she wasn't interested in eating any ice cream really, Haruhi looked from the excited face of Tamaki to the usual calm face of Kyoya.

"Kyoya, Tamaki, I have a question," she finally spoke up drawing in both of their attentions.

"Yes," they both chimed at the same time, Tamaki glared at Kyoya for answering with him.

"That is to say," Tamaki continued, "What is bothering you my darling Haruhi?"

Haruhi ignored the last part of Tamaki's question and responded with her own question, "I was wondering why you two decided to walk here? Not that I minded, but I thought it was strange, at least for you Tamaki."

"Ahhh...," Tamaki's brain felt dead for a second, "Because I wanted to walk with Haruhi!"

"Because it would have been a waste of time," Kyoya interrupted, "This establishment is only a fifteen minute walk from your home to here. On top of that, it would have been a hassle to figure out who you would go with, thus walking together was a better plan."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," she stared in slight amazement at Kyoya, "Ah, Kyoya! I almost forgot, you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yes I--"

"HARUHI! Look at this," the blond jumped into their conversation and grabbed Haruhi, "This is such a large serving of icecream bliss! Let's share it!"

"But I told you I didn't want any--"

"Nonsense Haruhi, we must share this!"

"Why," she asked, slightly annoyed by his sudden energy.

"Because... I've just ordered it," Tamaki looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"If you weren't going to eat that much then why did you order it... more importantly... WHEN did you order it," Haruhi tried to get out of his firm grip.

"Just now, Haruhi," Tamaki looked over at a near by waitress and turned on his charm, "Excuse me, but I and my darling daughter will have the extra fudge supreme, please."

The waitress squeaked and nodded as she looked over at Kyoya, "And your friend?"

Kyoya didn't bother looking at the girl, "I won't be ordering anything."

The bubbly girl frowned and left to take care of Tamaki's order leaving the three to stare at each other. Haruhi, finally out of Tamaki's nearly iron grip, sighed and looked at Kyoya as he ignored Tamaki's glare on him.

"...Is something going on between you two," she asked finally. Kyoya looked up at Tamaki.

"Yeah there is," Tamaki answered.

Kyoya crossed his arms and looked at Tamaki, "There is...?"

"Yeah, there is," Tamaki leaned in and looked Kyoya in the eyes, "I CAN'T BELIEVE NONE OF YOU ORDERED ANYTHING! Gahhhhh! It feels so pointless to be here now..."

Haruhi watched the blond boy slump over the table and patted him on the back, missing Kyoya's expression falter a bit, "I told you I didn't want anything... I guess we can share what you ordered..."

Tamaki shot back up and felt like the rays of a thousand suns were glowing out of him as he turned to look at the large brown eyes of the girl he had called his daughter for so long, "Really, Haruhi!"

"I guess so. I doubt you could really eat it all by yourself anyway," she gave him a smile, he grabbed her again and held her close to him. Kyoya looked at the scene in front of him and shook is head, not wanting to believe what had just happened but knowing somehow that it was going to.

Five more minutes passed as Tamaki continued to cuddle his 'daughter' and say things about her several times over. Haruhi on the other hand tried to convince the rich blond to let her go before even more people started to stare at their table. Kyoya pushed his glasses up and cleared his throat to get their attention to the large bowl of ice cream that had been placed in front of the two while they continued to make a spectacle of themselves. Both Tamaki and Haruhi looked from Kyoya to the ice cream.

"I always knew it was a lot of ice cream but I've never really seen in person... or ordered here before," Haruhi told the two, shocked by the large amount of ice cream slowly starting to melt in front of them.

Tamaki grabbed the two spoons that were given to them and handed one to Haruhi, "We better get started or its all going to melt, Haruhi!"

"Ok," she took the spoon and started to dig in with Tamaki, looking over at Kyoya every other spoonful. Kyoya looked at the two, observing them without a word. Haruhi was almost certain from what she knew about the quiet boy that if he had a clipboard in hand and a pencil he would most likely become infatuated with jotting down everything that was going on. That's what she missed slightly from the now extinct host club. She looked at Tamaki, now pausing from a possible brain freeze. Even though he wasn't ever as calm or observant as Kyoya was she missed having him around at school as well. They always saw each other whenever they had time to and because of this, Haruhi was starting to get the feeling that they were becoming completely different people from the ones that she knew. Tamaki was still his odd self but before Kyoya came to her house he looked almost alarmed and worried for her. Kyoya also seemed off today, he had called her home and requested to speak with her in private about something, something she had yet to learn what it was.

"That's the third time you've stopped Tamaki," Kyoya infromed his friend, now in pain from his third brain freeze in a row.

"I really want to finish this before it melts," Tamaki shook off the feeling from his head, "Melted ice cream just doesn't taste the same."

"Would you like to help out, Kyoya," Haruhi asked digging her spoon into the chocolate covered vanilla ice cream and pointing the spoon in his direction.

"I'll have a taste," Kyoya leaned in and ate the ice cream from Haruhi's spoon causing Tamaki's brain to officially announce that it was ON, "The chocolate is pretty low quality, but its decent enough."

"You don't have to eat anymore if you don't want to," Haruhi dug her spoon into the ice cream and was about to eat from the spoon until Tamaki grabbed her spoon and ate the ice cream on it, "...?"

"I think this ice cream is fantastic," Tamaki announced out loud for all to hear as he took Haruhi's spoon from her hand completely and started to shovel the ice cream into his mouth.

"If you keep that up, you're going to get another brain fre--," a spoonful of ice cream stopped Kyoya's warning.

"Then we should hurry and eat this ice cream so Haruhi won't worry about getting a brain freeze as well," Tamaki said as he continued eating the ice cream with Haruhi's spoon, leaving his in Kyoya's mouth.

Kyoya took the spoon out of his mouth and placed it on the napkin in front of him, Haruhi picked up the spoon, "You two are acting very strange tonight..."

Haruhi took a spoonful of the ice cream and ate it from the spoon that originally belonged to Tamaki, that was placed in Kyoya's mouth, that was now in her mouth. Tamaki stared at her in horror as he had connected those dots. He had suddenly remembered about what sharing drinks meant in Japan and instantly figured that the same must apply to spoons, forks, bento, etc etc etc.

"KISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUU," Tamaki yelled and pointed at Haruhi.

"...Kiss," Haruhi asked and stared at him confused greatly.

"Wait... But it was mine... and then I gave it to Kyoya... and then Haruhi had it so is originally from me or is it from Kyoya...," Tamaki started to muse over this while Kyoya and Haruhi stared at him like the alien he was starting to look like, "But Haruhi gave her spoon to Kyoya and then I took her spoon...so does that mean we did or he and I..."

"...You've completely lost me," Haruhi shook her head and stood up.

"Hey, where are you going," Tamaki withdrew from his thought process and looked at Haruhi.

"I need a break from this insanity, I'm going to the bathroom," she pushed her chair in and started to leave.

"Ok, just don't talk to any strangers," Tamaki called to her and waved her off.

Haruhi felt her face burn with embarrassment as she walked passed tables with people looking at her. For some reason she wished Kaoru and Hikaru were there at least to keep Tamaki busy from harassing her for too long, but then there would be the problem of them wanting to go play with her. She sighed as she entered the bathroom, concluding there was no wining in this ever.

Tamaki changed from his cheerful mood to a serious one the moment Haruhi disappeared from view and looked at Kyoya. He wasn't sure if he wanted to say anything at first but he had to know something.

"Did you come here because of your father?"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki and gave a nod, "And you?"

"How can you do try to use Haruhi? What is the point if you don't even love her," Tamaki tried to keep his voice down.


End file.
